


When Gold Meets Black

by SolaceofAngels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gang AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, meantions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceofAngels/pseuds/SolaceofAngels
Summary: It hurt. Everything hurt and he had no idea why.Everything was normal and then it just wasn't.They shouldn't have done that heist.He shouldn't have ran.He was just a hacker hiding behind his computer, his crew and his mercenary boyfriend.Now he wasn'tand he was as good as dead.





	1. The Five Senses (Prologue)

Cold. He was cold. So cold. Everything was dark. Everything hurt. His shoulder screamed and his eyes throbbed. His head felt like it participated in a boxing match and his left leg was twisted so much to the side there was no way it could possibly still be attached. Why was he so cold?

_"I will kill you."_

A voice. Or was it? Could they hear? Could they help? Every breath felt like he was being stabbed with tiny needles over and over and over again. It hurt. Make it stop. His throat felt like he spent years in a desert and he couldn't even form a drop of saliva to try and salvage it. Help. Why? Scream. Lips parted but no sound slipped out except for a ragged breath. Voice. His vocal cords felt shattered.

_"He doesn’t know. I don’t know. Not that I would tell you. You will regret this."_

Mold. Damp and acidic. His nose is simultaneously assaulted but at the same time not. Iron fills one side and putrid rot fills the other. How could he call out for help when even attempting could lead to puking. Could they see? His nose crinkles and there it is again, pain. New friend turned old friend. Urine and feces. Vomit. A constant. It was like a pot of the worse stew in the world. He could feel a clench in his abdomen. Then warm, wet liquid spills over his body. The wrong type of evacuation from his body. Cold and wet. When would it end?

_"Let him go now. I will make you suffer worse. I promise you that."_

Confusion bled fear into his bones. Where was he? He started to shake. Cold. Pain. Fear. Why? Where were his hands? He tried to move his fingers and at first nothing. He stopped breathing and then he was finally screaming. Sacks of rocks. His fingers felt like tiny pieces of glass that were shredding every ligament, tendon and muscle trying to escape their bag of flesh. He wanted to reach out to them. Could they help? Was he even alive anymore?

“Tad…chi..Mak...I swear I wi...op...stop...AMA..”

Ringing. There was noise he acknowledges but now he wasn’t sure. A deep voice that bounced around him. One of power, one that should scare him more then his broken body. Safe. The voice was soothing to him though. It felt of nights of hot chocolate, movies, laughter, kisses, but most importantly safety. Help. Help. HELP.

“..elp.”

“Tadashi.”

Sharp pain. Bright too bright. Deep breaths, lungs failing. Needles and glass. Everything is white and blurry and he can’t focus. Wet. His cheeks are drenched and making him colder. Dark. His eyes are open but he isn’t seeing. Or is he seeing? It is dark but bright. It looks like a sunset at its lowest point. Some white, some red. The creeping night but there in the horizon the final glance of golden rays. Golden. Melted rich hues with flecks of charcoal. Eyes. Then as suddenly as it was there it was gone.

_"No!"_

Goodbye needles and glass. No twisted legs or throbbing eyes. Fingers gone. The sun finally set. Darkness. Coldness. No. Not all cold. One warm spot that he clings to. He can’t hear them. Everything is still wet. Weightless almost like he is flying. Five senses. Taste, gone. Smell, gone. Sight, gone. Hearing, gone. Warmth and flying. Touch, gone. Nothing.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

The warm sunlight of a new day bled through the window and into his eyes. With a groan he tried to turn over to bury his face into the bed and escape the light but he was stuck. Muscular arms wrapped tightly around his waist prevented him from moving. He vocalized a more prominent whine and started kicking his feet a little bit.

“Stop.” Success! He grinned as the deep voice trailed over his ear in a light whisper.

“Tsuki! Let me go so I can close the blinds,” he begged while still kicking his feet. The arms automatically tightened in response. “Tsuki. Tsuki!”

“It is morning. Must you already be so annoying,” a nose slowly ran up the side of his neck and soon he felt a pinch of teeth on his ear. “Let me enjoy this a bit more.”

Tadashi let a small moan escape his chapped lips as he leaned back into familiar warmth. A breath escaped his lungs as the tight grip around him finally released. A hand started to run down his side, fingers digging deep into his flesh. It gripped his hip and in a blink of an eye he was chest to chest with his boyfriend. His slender frame being swallowed by a more chiseled and scarred one.

“ _Kei,_ ” he whispered as a mouth attached itself to the spot where his neck met shoulder. His own hands worked their way over rough skin to grab onto golden locks. They threaded into the silkiness over and over as their hips finally connected. The pleasure had his head whipping back as more noises rose from his vocal cords. The hands dug into bony hips pulling him impossibly closer as a tongue licked over his new bruise.

“Beautiful,” he heard breathlessly in his ear. His hazel eyes connected with amber ones for a second before both set of lids closed. Their lips locked with passion, the clinks of teeth as their tongues fought for dominance. Of course Tadashi relinquished and let his mouth be dominated. Closer and closer. He was almost there as their hips moved with more friction as his beloved completely enveloped him. Teeth nipped at his lip as a hand slid off his hip and down towards where he desperately needed it to be. His own leg hooking over the other’s leg to hold on. Almost…

BANG!

“YAMAGUCHI! TSUKISHIMA! Suga says that bre…” Hinata’s sentence cut short as smaller bang then the door hitting the wall echoed through the room. With a shaky breath Tadashi wheeled himself back in and deflated against the bed. Tsuki dug his face into his neck and covered Tadashi’s body with his own to hide him from the intruder. He peeked around Tsuki’s arm and couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle at the sight even though he was just denied an amazing orgasm.

Hinata stood in the doorway his brown eyes blown wide as he stared at the object now embedded in the wall an inch from his face. The steel of a dagger glistened in the light that still shone through the open window. The hilt was ebony and curved down into a half moon, the signature blade of the man still straddling his hips. Tsukishima let out a low growl as his eyes glared at their crewmate.

“IDIOT,” a yell bellowed down the hall as another figure appeared in their doorway. Kageyama gripped his partner’s ear and pulled. “Do you want him to kill you?! I told you to leave them alone!”

“Bakayama, Suga asked me though,” he whined as his head followed his ear.

“I don’t care. What I care about for some reason is your stupid ass! You should know better then to barge into their room!”

“Why not? I barge into everyone's room!”

“Tsukishima has told you time and time again not to. He has literally threatened your life. Multiple times!”

“Yeah, but he is a crew-mate. A friend. He wouldn’t do that.”

“Do you not see that knife.”

“Yes, but I am sure he didn’t mean it.”

“Idiot!”

“Stupid!”

“Get out, before the next time I throw a dagger at you I will make sure not to miss.”

That halted their fight right in its tracks, which was a miracle in itself. Once the duo got started it was almost impossible to get them to stop. That was why Suga always kept the penthouse well stocked with ear plugs. Wonderful thinking on his part. The two glanced at each and then as quick as possible ran back down the hall towards the kitchen the sound of their door slamming shut following them.

“Well, that happened,” he shrugged as he glanced up at Tsuki.

“Remind me again why we stay here with a bunch of imbeciles?”

“Hm, I believe it was a requirement Daichi wrote in our contracts when we joined the crew? Something about better cohesiveness between the core members of the crew.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi you know I was being rhetorical,” he grunted as he moved his head to catch his lips in another kiss. “Now I believe we were in the middle of something.” Tadashi chuckled against the lips and re-wrapped himself around his boyfriend. He was so ready to continue, he was sadly used to being interrupted by his crew that it no longer affected his libido.

An hour later he found himself draped in one of Tsuki’s shirts sipping on a glass of orange juice. Said owner of the shirt was already fully dressed, leather jacket and steel toed boots and all, standing behind him arms folded. They were all gathered around the kitchen table in various states of disarray or composure as Daichi went over their next heist.

Daichi stood holding a notebook his suit ironed and pressed as he explained the details. Sugawara his right hand man was nodding along to his words chugging his second coffee as he leaned into his side. Unlike their boss Suga was just sporting a pink tanktop and a pair of fuzzy pants with smiley faces all over them. He always said Daichi dressed up enough for the both of them.

“So what we need, once the power is cut by Yamaguchi is for you, Noya, to sneak your way in,” he said eyeing their smallest member who was currently perched on their sniper’s lap. It was obvious he wasn’t really paying attention as he was stuffing piece after piece of bacon into his face. Asahi with a deep sigh had no choice but to poke him hard in the side.

“Mm? Whats up Asahi? Do you want some? Sorry about hogging,” he said as he held a piece up to share. Daichi let out an obvious fake cough and Nishinoya’s eyes went straight to him. “Oops, sorry bossman. Totally paying attention I promise!”

“Sure,” he said pinching his nose as age lines danced across his forehead. He was way to young for those already. “Assuming you were listening, which I know you weren’t, I will continue on then.”

_‘What but..’_

_‘Don’t worry I fill you in.’_

_‘Thanks babe.’_ Insert a lip smack and a blushing giant here.

“After Noya is in he will open the door for you guys, you guys being Tanaka, Kageyama and Tsukishima.”

Tanaka let out a small cheer and held up a hand to each of the others mentioned for a high five. His hands hung in the air until both Hinata and Tadashi took pity and finished his high five in honor of their significant others. “You guys need to learn to be as cool as your boyfriends maybe they should come with me instead!”

Tadashi could feel his face drain of color at the idea; he was not made to be a part of something like that. He jumped slightly as Tsuki protectively grabbed his shoulder leaning over to sneer at Tanaka. “Maybe you may mysteriously disappear if you eve-”

“I will be down for that Tanaka!” Hinata yelled plowing over the words of a possible threat. HIs face blossomed at the suggestion of being more involved in the plan. He gripped is hands together as he started jumping up and down on his feet. He turned his gleeful eyes up to Kageyama but they were just met with a glare. The scary face did little to deter Hinata’s happiness though. “ It will be like Bam Bam! I would be great backup for you. More exciting than being a guard at the van!”

“You would get yourself shot.”

“Rude! No I would not!”

“Don’t listen to him Hinata you would be the best backup!”

“No he wouldn’t be.”

“I would so be.”

“Nope.”

“Listen here you punk! Don’t talk down to my protege like that.”

“You know I am a good shot. Do you remember when we went down to main avenue and-”

“I can talk to him howe-”

“Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka. Can we please go one meeting without you guys interrupting,” Daichi’s voice boomed over their arguing releasing the tension that was starting to build.

Tsukishima finally relaxed back into his arm folded stance as Tadashi gave him a grateful smile. Ennoshita reached over to grab Tanaka to pull him away from his glaring match with Kageyama. Suga muffled laughter into his hand as Nishinoya smiled proudly that for once he wasn’t being included on the scolding. Kinoshita not so subtly passed money over to Narita across the table losing their bet once again about how long it would be before Daichi lost it.

“Yes sir,” they all said at once in varying degrees of embarrassment.

Luckily that was the last outburst of the meeting. Daichi was able to get through the rest of the plans uninterrupted. As soon as he finished and there were no more questions he deflated down into a chair ‘stealing’ the last of Suga’s coffee. Feeling sympathy for his exhausted husband Suga stood to give him a shoulder rub which their boss soon melted into. Slowly one by one they left the kitchen incase the shoulder rub turned into a rub down somewhere else.

Nishinoya and Tanaka headed to the living room to go head to head in the latest video game. Hinata bounced behind them begging to play and learn the ways of the game. Kageyama of course followed the orange haired boy by being dragged by his hand. He looked disgruntled about it but his slight grin and tight grip gave away how little he actually minded. Asahi soon also went to the living room with a book chichatting about sniping strategies with Ennoshita. Narita and Kinoshita grabbed a set of keys to one of the many cars they had stored in their massive garage to go supply shopping.

As usual Tadashi did his best to clean up the scattered dishes that were left on the table. He made Tsuki place the uneaten food into ziplock baggies to be stored in the fridge. As the mercenary did as he asked he couldn’t help but to smirk. How small skinny shy computer nerd Tadashi got big bad wanted in almost every country and most feared mercenary Tsukishima wrapped around his finger he will never know but he secretly enjoyed it. He placed a loving kiss onto his cheek when they finished as a thank you causing both of them to blush. Suga also threw in a pat of thanks onto their shoulders before returning his hands to where they were previously. Or actually more lower down Daichi’s chest then they were originally.

That was their cue to also leave the kitchen to their ‘parents’. Tadashi walked into the computer room where his whole setup was located. He had about three monitors lined on a table and five more mounted around the walls. Wires littered the floor connecting all types of different computer wares and gadgets together. Four processing towers were stuffed under the desk hissing from probably being overheated. The whole room was shrouded in darkness except for the eerie green glow produced from the screens. With a crack of his fingers he slid into his computer chair and got to work on his recent coding into hacking the warehouse’s security system they were going to hit later that week.

He was so focused on his work that when the lights suddenly clicked on he let out a squeak and a hiss. The squeak from getting scared and the hiss for his eyes being assaulted as well as his knees slamming into his desk. He groaned and leaned his head on the table to massage his knees and hide his eyes. A dark chuckle came from behind and few seconds later a hand found its way into his hair.

“You need to learn to be more aware of your surroundings. You should have heard the door opening first.”

“Not all of us are blessed with your inuman hearing and cat like reflexes Tsuki,” he cried as he peeked an eye open to glare at the mercenary. Tsuki only smirked as he looked down at him.

“I am hoping to teach you one day. You may need to learn it so you can protect yourself one day.”

“Isn’t that what I have you around for though,” he said as he finally sat up giving him his most innocent look. Hie eyes nice and huge looking as his lip pouted out a little. A look he knew could turn Tsuki to jello. He watched with inner glee as as it worked. Tsuki’s shoulders slumped down into a more relaxed position as his eyes and smirk softened.

“Of course, le mie stelle, you know I will always protect you,” he whispered as he cupped his face as if Tadashi was made of porcelain. “Watashi no hoshi. Meine Sterne,” he slowly ran the pad of his finger under his eyes, over his freckles. “Mes étoiles.” Their lips met in a slow kiss that was full of sweetness and love.

Tadashi was thankful for this. What the world saw and what he saw of Tsukishima Kei were completely different. It was almost like everyday was his birthday and his gift was this amazing and handsome man in front of him. The world saw him as some emotionless, heartless killing robot. Yes, Tsuki was an infamous mercenary who traveled around the world ending lives for a living. He was top rated because he never once failed a mission no matter how difficult it was. Almost every country had a bounty on his head, wanted dead or alive.

Even when circumstances had him joining the Black Crow Gang and finally being apart of a crew he was outcasted. The crew was great, they were friendly but they kept their distance. In the back of all their minds they all expected Tsukishima to drive a knife in their back one day. Though Tsuki really didn’t give them a reason to fully trust him as he kept his own distance from them. He kept up a strong wall of sarcasm, wit and sometimes hurtful words but he didn’t hate them. In the end he truly had their backs. Yamaguchi Tadashi was one hundred percent certain on that.

He was certain because out of the whole world he was the only one who truly knew the mercenary. Tsuki was more than a killing machine. When his heart was truly in it he was passionate. In their room he binged watched documentaries and spent hours going over historical facts. Every time he went to a new country he dedicated time to learn the native language. He was also very romantic and gentle with their relationship.

Tsuki admitted to him one night as they laid on a grassy hill soaking in moonlight his biggest fear. It was said after hours of serene silence and was just one simple sentence. ‘I’m afraid I will hurt you and or lose you.’ A clammy hand clamped onto his and all Tadashi did was grip it back just as intense and whisper back, ‘You won’t.’

“Yamaguchi.” He blinked his eyes slowly as they refocused onto his boyfriend. “Welcome back,” Tsuki murmured his fingers still stroking his face. “Where did you go?”

“Nowhere. Well just into my mind, the usual.” Tsuki’s tongue clicked in his mouth as he leaned back.

“The usual. What could be so compelling that you would zone out mid kiss?”

“Oh, it was. I was...I was thinking about you,” he stuttered out as he wound his arms around his waist and hiding his face into the taller’s abdomen.

“Cheesy. Get back to work,” he smirked as he leaned down placing a kiss onto the crown of his head. Tadashi pouted but dutifully let go and turned back to his software. Tsuki ran his hand down his back once before turning to situate himself on the small bed that was against the wall for when Tadashi had to pull long nights in there working. From within their hidden compartments Tsuki started pulling out his assortment of knives to clean them.

Everything was as it should be. Everything was normal. If Tadashi knew what would come from the heist he would have destroyed every file he was currently slaving over. He would have grabbed all of Tsuki’s knives and snapped them. He would have stormed out to the kitchen and burned Daichi’s notebook right there in the middle of the kitchen. Then he would have locked the front door and not let anyone out. It would have been better that way. However Tadashi didn’t know. So he continued his codes as he happily hummed the most recent pop song on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the translations are wrong I used google translate. It all means, 'My stars' in Italian, Japanese, German and French... well I hope it does at least.  
> Any questions feel free to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcomed and appreciated!  
> I hope you like my first story for this fandom <3


End file.
